


Nothing Beside Remains

by orphan_account



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Anal Sex, Evo!Knight, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Sex, its tentacle porn my friends, sweats nervously dnt look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Knight, once the untouchable leader of Providence, now the same scum he once sought to purge from the world.Six doesn't quite see it that way.





	

Luck was not something that ran in an infinite supply and most people weren't idiots. It didn't go against popular belief, and it was widely known that luck was limited like the number of hours, minutes, days that the general population counted away as one more day they didn't have to lose their humanity.

Knight had just been lucky (laughable, but since he didn't laugh at much nowadays it was simply debatable), but even his supply of fortune was finite. He had heard the snide remarks that made it up to his office via cameras and microphones. _Lucky, Lucky bastard what would he know about putting his own life on the line?_

Now though, it isn't solely snide remarks when they thought he wasn't listening. To his face their eyes mocked, 'How the mighty have fallen.’ He had fallen, and all it had taken was a complication in his exosuit. An Infraction so small, so easily dismissed. He was tainted now, stronger, but tainted all the same. Metal melded in places flesh once was, protrusions erupting from his spine; thick cables extending from his back, twitching sometimes, artificial but alive.

He didn't look up when the doors to his holding cell opened up, the building breathed to him- _for_ him- he knew who it was without having to look up. _Agent Six_.

“Finally come to see the blemish on Providence?” Knight sneered when he turned around to face him.

Six remained as composed as ever, only twitching slightly when coming face to face with his former superior. Former Friend. He was not unarmed, _all so_ _trusting_ for someone who's back Knight used to guard.

“It's… odd seeing you in person,” Six shut the door, venturing further into the dark cage (Knight had quickly learned that being alone in the dark wasn't any different from being alone in the light),”I grew used to seeing you on a monitor.”

“And I you,” Knight retorted with a scowl, "It goes both ways, Partner. Only I would have preferred our reunion to have been under different circumstances. I know why you're here. Your pity is unsolicited.”

“Pity would mean for me to feel sorry for you,” Six said dryly," I don't feel sorry for you, White. I ~~love~~ know you and I know you're not someone who would appreciate it. So I won't tarnish your image by feeling sorry for you. You're still a great man. Still The White Knight we know. That's more than I can say for some.”

He was speaking of One.

Knight failed to feel pleased, in part due to a longing he wasn't sure how to soothe. Unbeknownst to them both, the cables at his back began twitching, slithering restlessly and closer to Six.

“‘Tarnish my image.’ quoted Knight with a scoff, "You talk like I’m dead. It sounds like you’re putting me up on some kind of pedestal, but I’m human too Six.”

“For what it's worth,” Six muttered into the dark, "Rex wanted to come see you too. He’s not much better with words but he’s better at it than me.”

“He didn't come.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn't have done this.”

Within seconds, Six closed the space between himself and Knight, striding closer to cup the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that shocked Knight too much to do anything.

Complaints from outside were not heard in their little bubble, but outside the electricity went out.

Six pulled back awkwardly. _He_ wasn't awkward. His smooth maneuver, as though nothing had happened, when pulling back was awkward. It was out of place in this situation and one of Knight's wires encircled Six’s waist, keeping him from moving further.

“Knight…” Six tensed, though his reaction wasn't to go for his blades.

Knight slowly coaxed him closer with his cable, guiding him closer to his chest.

“It's… okay, Six.”

Six braced his hands on Knight’s shoulders, staring at his face through his dark tinted shades.

“I’m sorry.”

“I thought you said you had no sorrow for me.” Knight said, using another one of his wires to pull the glasses from Six’s face revealing his tired eyes and something else.

Knight kissed _him_ this time, softer than the abrupt manner in which his former partner initiated the first kiss. His fingers fumbled with Six’s tie making the shorter man tense up again and then slowly relax.

Six batted his hand away and removed it himself, shucking his green coat and then moving to pull the buttons of his shirt undone. Knight broke the kiss to watch him reveal his naked skin button by button and to let him pull his shirt off completely.

“You're not worried.” Six muttered, not a question, as White’s cables pulled his own shirt off for him.

Knight snorted, "The Opposite. Always. That's what makes this so easy.”

The cable at Six’s hips tightened, making the man look down as his pants were unceremoniously being pushed down, lithe hips and bitable skin on display for Knight's viewing pleasure.

“Always liked your hips,” Knight said, voice rough with arousal, pinching his waist with his human fingers. Six didn't visibly react to his confession, only shifted away as much as the cable around his waist allowed him to. He unbuckled Knight's pants, the man’s cock jutting out, head flushed red and attractive.

“I noticed.” Six said, swiping a thumb over the leaking tip, causing a hiss to slide from between Knight's teeth. It had been much too long.

Six bent down, giving Knight's cock a tentative lick, testing the waters. He doesn't have much time to test; the older man’s hips jerk forward, Six’s lips bump against his length in an accidental kiss. He doesn't get a verbal apology for it, but larger hands smooth their way down the curve of his spine. Grasping Knight’s cock at the base this time to prevent an accidental choking, he brings his mouth down onto his dick, not really sure what to do with his tongue.

Knight groans, throaty and pleased, his hand stroking up and down his back.  Six’s tongue runs along the underside of his arousal, the sound that had come from Knight further spurring him on.

“Shame,” Knight tells him, a dry finger stroking at his entrance, "Can't hear you now that I have you gagged.”

Six tensed at the rough sensation of Knight's finger, his mouth stopping ministration completely. With his free hand, Knight's fingers ran through the hair on the back of his neck.

“Keep going. Trust me.”

Trust

_Trust._

Love and Trust, two things that often went hand in hand. Six made a gruff sound in the back of his throat, like agreement, and bobbed his head a few times back and forth over Knight’s length, where he could feel precome hit the back of his tongue. Salty, bitter in a way that made his eyes water.

Knight spat in his hand, coating the cords extending from his back in saliva. The one around Six’s waist stayed, tightening like a harness to prevent him from squirming on the wire slithered up against the rim of his hole. Six tried to keep relaxed, it was _Knight_ after all. He grunted around the cock in his mouth at the first intrusion worming it's way inside. Foreign, gently coaxing him open…

Six shut his eyes, trying to keep his mouth open and watch for his teeth. He focused on the fingers in his hair, letting Knight slowly use his mouth, his girth heavy and comfortable on his tongue. But then without warning, the wire that had been lazily getting Six wetter began to thicken, and Six could not stop the choked off moan of surprise that escaped his throat when he was being stretched wider.

“You alright?” Knight questioned, a twin cord squirming its way next to the first. Six couldn't respond even if he wanted to, and if he could it probably wouldn't sound coherent. His breathing was harsher though, hitching when the smaller wire pistoned straight up into him, hitting a spot that _nearly_ had _Six_ whine _._ His hand instead, tapped out in a wrestler’s manner at the bone of White’s hip. Slowly, the cables slithered out leaving Six with the sensation of emptiness. He shuddered and pulled off of Knight's length.

“I was going to come.” Six stated as explanation, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.

“That's… what sex is _for_.” Knight drawled.

“I didn't want to end it like that, old man.” Six shifted closer, jabbing at Knight's refractory period. But in truth, Six was old too, and probably had about the same period of recovery too. Having been bleached, Knight just _appeared_ older than he actually was.

However his intent worked, the fair haired man looked disgruntled and pulled Six onto his lap by the makeshift harness on his hips. Six was seated atop his slickened length  now, pressed down firmly against it. Probably to shut him up.

“Nothing to hide the sounds you'll be making now.” Knight chuckled, endearing him to Six for it was rare to hear the sound nowadays. It was as though old times had come back, he could almost forget how wrong this situation technically was. Almost forget that Knight was a technical prisoner.

“We’ll see.” Six told him flatly, raising his hips so that he could sink down onto him-

He was stopped, the wire around him stilling him so that the blunt head _slowlyslowlyslowly_ pressed into him. He clenched around White, hissing through his teeth.

“ _Knight.”_

“Your cheek is something I haven't heard in awhile _._ ” White told him, "Stay where you are. I’ll make this good for you… We have time.”

They really didn't.

Knight pulled him down, going his own pace until Six was flush against him and they were both breathing hard. Six pressed his face into the side of his neck, stifling sounds that threatened to bubble passed his lips when Knight first pressed in, burying himself to the hilt and there was no where else to go.

Six writhed.

Knight moved his hips again, in long deep, patient thrusts. The Agent had to bite onto his shoulder and that was fine until-

The cord around his hips slammed him down abruptly, meeting Knight halfway. Six was impaled, split wide around his cock hard and fast. A choked sound escaped his mouth but he had no time for his brain to catch onto sensation, getting _taken_ hard and fast so suddenly.

It was all too much, building up _upup_ until Six came, spurting come over his and Knight’s abdomens. He tightened around Knight, who fucked him through his orgasm until the overstimulation had Six fingers digging into his shoulder, leaving milky white crescents against his skin. White hissed when scratched, spilling into Six with one last jerk of his hips.

They both sat there against the wall, trying to regulate their breathing.

“We can't stay here like this.” Six finally said after a while, his ear against the shoulder of the man he hoped he could still call a friend in the onslaught of what was to come now that Knight was an EVO.

“You becoming the sensible one is either something good or a really inconvenient.” Knight murmured," I haven't decided yet.”

“Let me know when you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> -sweats nervously-


End file.
